Goldenstar's life
by Goldenfeather6
Summary: One shot about the cat I start with in my RPG. Goldenkit/paw/feather/star set in the forest before the twolegs invaded.


**This story is about my cat in my RPG - One Shot**

TYPICAL DAY WHEN I WAS A KIT

I blinked as I heard Spottedleaf enter the den

"Hey Goldenkit, how are you feeling?" I tried to tell her that I felt fine but I was gripped with another terrible cramp. I mewed pitifully, curling around my sore belly even tighter. I felt Spottedleaf's nose on mine and heard her sigh. One advantage of being so sick is that the older cats don't try to hide it when they tell your parents; it's as if they think you can't hear.

"Her fever is back. I don't know if she'll survive it this time."

"There must be something we can do!"

"We can make her as comfortable as possible," like that will ever work, "or we can feed her death berries so she doesn't have to be in pain." I heard in her voice that Spottedleaf detested this option.

"Don't kill her! She'll survive. She's strong." I couldn't even stand by myself mum! I did survive. I survived well. I survived to see my littermates become apprentices as I sat there in the entrance of the medicine den. That day my mother went back to the warriors den and I moved in with Spottedleaf. That night I snuck out of camp and went exploring by myself.

APPRENTICE CEREMONY AND "FIRST" TIME OUT OF CAMP

"From now until you are given your warrior name you shall be known as Goldenpaw, your mentor will be Willowpelt." I stretched up on my toes and touched Willowpelt's nose with mine.

"Can we go hunting?" I bounced around her excitedly.

"Um, we're going to look at the Riverclan border today and um, yeah." She glanced over my shoulder and I followed her gaze. It was my mother! I snarled under my breath and followed my mentor out of camp.

As we followed the beautiful river I tasted the air so I would remember Riverclan's scent. My mentor looked down at me sadly, "Goldenpaw, Bluestar told me to tell you, Goldenpaw. You're not a Thunderclan cat. Your mother found you in the tree cut place when you were only just born. You're eight moons old, not seven." I gasped and looked at her shocked. That was the first night I saw him.

I listened to the even breathing of my den mates. They were all asleep. I crept amongst the tangle of paws and tails to the entrance. As soon as I was out of camp I was running. I pelted to the scent border between Thunderclan and Shadowclan. I rolled in a pile of bracken before stepping over the line. "Blackpaw? Blackpaw?" I called his name.

"I'm here and don't call me that stupid name! It's Blackfoot!" I gasped and rushed to his side purring.

"Blackfoot," I nodded and we curled up next to a tree stump to sleep, "That's why you weren't here yesterday."

"Sorry."

"Shh."

I had snuck out of camp every night to see him. Blackpaw- Blackfoot. He was the greatest warriors in Shadowclan. Unlike the stories about how Shadowclan is all evil and stuff. Blackfoot is the only cat who understands me. He understood how terrible it felt to be told that you don't belong in your clan. His white pelt stuck out in the pine forest Shadowclan lived in. There wasn't any undergrowth to hide in and at first he was teased. Then he learnt to stay completely still. Not even breathing and the prey literally ran into his paws. He told me that one day I would be leader of my clan. He was right.

DAY AFTER WARRIOR CEREMONY

I sighed and heaved myself out of my nest. I had no idea why I was so tired lately. Then I felt something move inside me. I gasped and looked at my belly. I'm pregnant? No, no, no, no. Blackfoot! I had to tell him. But first, Spottedleaf.

"Spottedleaf, I think I may be pregnant." She looked at me surprised. I had not made it hidden that I hated all the toms in the clan. Plus I was only made a warrior yesterday.

"Let me see," after some prodding around my belly she nodded wordlessly.

"I. I. I. What about my warrior duties?"

"You can stay as a warrior for another moon but then you get to go back to the nursery." She mewed playfully and I remembered all eight moons of that place and how I vowed I would never go in it again.

MOMENTS LATER

"Hey Thunderclan scum, what are you doing at the border without a mentor?" I sighed

"I'm a warrior thank you very much!" I harrumphed

"Blackfoot," The Shadowclan deputy addressed my mate, "Stay here with Wetpaw as a runner. I'll take the rest of you for backup. Blackfoot, I haven't retired yet, don't do anything rash." They left us.

"Wetpaw, go look for any more cats then come back, Goldenpaw we don't have much time." He added when the apprentice scampered off.

"The deputy hasn't retired yet?" I asked him

"I'm going to be the new one when he does!"

"That's great. Now, I have two good news and one bad. First I'm not going to be able to meet with you after a moon," I felt so bad when he looked hurt so I quickly continued, "BECAUSE I'm pregnant."

"You're only and apprentice won't somebody ask questions.' He didn't waste time in shock, he just purred throughout his worry.

"No, well yes but as I said, I'm a warrior; Goldenfeather!" He purred harder and bent to lick my head when we heard the apprentice coming back, "Tonight!" I whispered and scampered off.

GIVING BIRTH

I shrieked again and bit down on the stick, unfortunately it snapped, "Mouse dung," I spat the splinters out of my mouth and growled at the spasms in my stomach. This was too much like my childhood to be happy. I shrieked again and then the pain evaporated and was replaced with a quiet, hungry mewling.

"Goldenfeather, you have a beautiful daughter." I curled my tail around the bundle hovering towards me. She was a long-haired white beauty and I loved her on sight.

"Blackfoot," I mumbled

"What!" Spottedleaf looked at me aghast,

"I said, um, Purekit." Purekit, she's anything but. I shuddered at the thought of telling her she was a half-clan.

THE REST OF MY LIFE

Bluestar made me her deputy when Redtail died and when she died I became leader. The day my daughter became an apprentice I took her to meet her father. She was so excited and vowed that she would make both of us proud. She already had. Eventually I confirmed what Spottedleaf had heard the day Puremist was born and she took my secret to the grave, literally. She died the day I told her. I won back sunning rocks whilst I was leader and it remained with my clan as long as I did. When I died Blackstar when mysteriously missing and joined Starclan two moons after me. I have loved and cherished him for always and when his deputy became leader I gave one of his lives in the place of Blackstar.

**There hoped you like it. This is not the same story as the one on the RPG as it has not been influenced by those cats. When Goldenstar dies in the RPG I will write another story in the place of this one.**


End file.
